05 października 1997
7.00 Rolnictwo na świecie: USA 7.15 Notowania 7.45 Telezakupy 7.50 Poranek filmowy: "Wielka wyprawa" (3) - film prod duńskiej 8.15 Teleranek 8.45 "Noe Beckett i jego arka" (12) - ser prod USA 9.35 Dom 10.00 W Starym Kinie: "Wojna na guziki" - komedia prod francuskiej 11.30 Franciszka Starowieyskiego gawędy o sztuce "Sąd Parysa" - Henryk Siemiradzki 11.40 Dzieci Soboru zadają pytania (5): Kryzys kościoła 12.00 Ludzki świat 12.40 Teleturniej Wiedzy religijnej 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Tydzień 13.40 Zwierzęta świata "Dziennik Wielkich kotów" (4/6) - serial dok prod angielskiej (z teletekstem) 14.15 Archiwum gwiazd: Joshe Helfetz - skrzypek doskonały 14.40 Od przedszkola do Opola: Kabaret OTTO 15.20 Zaproszenie do Teatru TV 15.30 Seriale wszech czasów: "Kane i Abel" (1/7) - serial prod. USA (1990) 16.25 Miliard w rozumie - teleturniej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Śmiechu warte 17.50 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 18.05 "Dotyk anioła" (17/21) - serial prod USA (z teletekstem) 19.00 Wieczorynka "Nowe Przygody Kubusia Puchatka" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 "Miłość Sary" (4/6) - serial prod USA 20.50 Rozwiązanie konkursu audiotele 21.00 Decyzja nalezy do ciebie: Nasz syn (audiotele 0-70055580 - tak, 0-70055590 - nie) 21.35 Teledetektyw: Czarna wdowa (audiotele. 7-0055540) 21.40 Niedzielny Wieczór Kulturalny (w tym: "Goniec", "Pegaz") 22.30 Sportowa niedziela (w tym ME w siatkówce kobiet - finały) 23.35 "Najlepszą zemstą Jest sukces" - film fab prod angielskiej 1.00 Siódemka w Jedynce "Komedia francuska, czyli miłość na scenie" (1/3) - film dok prod francuskiej 1.55 Zakończenie programu 7.00 Optimus - sport telegram 7.05 Echa tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 7.35 Film dla niesłyszących: "Miłość Sary" (4/6) - serial prod USA 8.25 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 8.30 Program lokalny 9.30 "Moje trzy córki" (10) - serial prod. USA 10.00 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni: "Nil, rzeka Bogów" (2) - film dok. prod USA 11.00 Studio sport: Relacja z motocyklowych MŚ o Grand Prix Australii 11.30 "Zwierzaki Hollywood" (5/10) - serial dok. prod angielskiej 12.00 Świat się śmieje: "Orzechy kokosowe" - komedia prod. USA (1929 r., 90 min) 13.30 Życie Jak film - film dok. Stanisława Jędryki 14.30 30 ton! lista, lista - lista przebojów 15.00 Familiada - teleturniej 15.30 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 16.05 Miłość, przyjaźń i makietka - kab. zielonogórski 17.00 "Przystanek Alaska" (5/110) - ser. prod USA 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Magia liter - teleturniej 19.05 7 dni świat 19.35 Dlaczego to my - program dla dzieci 20.00 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 21.00 "Gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc" (15/89) - serial prod USA 22.00 Panorama 22.35 Babskie gadanie 23.00 Głośna samotnosć "Goofy the Dog" (na podst. powieści Marka Hłski "Piękni dwudziestoletni") 23.40 Optimus - sport telegram 23.45 Rawa Blues '97. Prosto z Chicago; wyk. Magic Slim and the Teardrops, Kasa Chorych (z Katowic) 1.05 Zakończenie programu 8.05 Myszka Willy wędruje po świecie - niemiecki serial animowany dla dzieci 8.35 Koncert muzyki poważnej: Dymitr Szostakowicz - Koncert skrzypcowy 9.30 Kaboom Kazoom - australijski magazyn sportowy 10.10 Prezenter - amerykańska komedia obyczaJowa (powt) 11.15 Dotknąć cały świat - reportaż 11.45 XXXVI Telewizyjne Spotkanie z Balladą - Na Zachodzie bez zmian 13.35 Gwiazdy Hollywood 13.45 Tajemnice - francuski serial dokumentalny, 14.05 Przeboje TV Kraków 15.10 Ekoludki i Śmiecioroby - kanadyjski serial animowany, 15.40 Świat przyrody - angielski serial przyrodniczy 16.30 Magazyn teatralny, 16.55 Katastrofy na zywo - serial dok. 17.45 Rozmowy kresowe - pr publicystyczny 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Rodzina Adamsów - amerykański serial komediowy 19.15 Gość TV Kraków 19.30 Wyprawa nad rzekę - australijski senal przyrodniczo-krajoznawczy 20.00 Dziewczyny w mundurach - amerykańska komedia obycz 21.45 Kronika 22.00 Nasza Antena 22.05 Sprawozdawczy magazyn sportowy 22.30 SZIK czyli kultura i sztuka (powt.) 22.50 Kocie klipy - pr muzyczny, 23.15 Uczeń mordercy - amerykański film sensacyjny 0.45 Zakończenie programu 6.00 Muzyka 6.30 Disco Polo Live 7.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn programów religijnych wela 8.00 Multimedialny odlot - magazyn komputerowy dla dzieci 8.30 Klip klaps - najmłodsza lista przebojów 9.00 Robinson Crusoe (5) - animowany serial przygodowy 9.30 Power Rangers (10) - serial 10.00 D1SCO Relax 11.05 Pomoc domowa (78) - ameryk serial kom. 11.35 Ptaki ciernistych krzewów (6) - australijski serial obyczajowy 12.35 Mortadela - fllm fab. prod. USA 14.30 Rekiny kart - show 15.00 Dyzurny satyryk kraju - progr. T. Drozdy 15.30 Piramida: gra-zabawa 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Miłosć od pierwszego wejrzenia - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Pacific Blue (10/22) - serial sensacyjny 17.40 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda (5/26) - serial przygodowy 18.35 Dziewięciu wspaniałych - show 19.00 Idż na całość - show z nagrodami 19.50 Anatonia sukcesu 19.55 Herkules 2 (5) - serial fantasy 20.55 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Król komedii - film fab. prod USA 22.55 Wyniki LOTTO 23.00 Na każdy temat - talk show 0.05 Magazyn sportowy 1.35 Muzyka 3.35 Pożegnanie 7.00 Techno Life - magazyn muzyczny 7.30 Superboy (7) - serial przygodowy 8.00 Tajemmcza wyspa (7) - senal przygodowy 8.30 Tajemnice piasków (112) - brazylijska telenowela 9.00 Blały lew Kimba (32) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.30 Kapitan N (23) - serial animowany 10.00 Samuraje z Pizza Kot (9) - serial animowany 10.30 Antonella (117) - serial komediowy 11.30 Dżana Music - magazyn muzyki dance 12.00 Dżana Top - lista przebojów muzyki dance 12.30 Wygramy - telezabawa 14.30 Maximum czadu - magazyn sportowo-muzyczny 15.00 Link New Look - magazyn mody 15.30 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych 16.00 Superboy (8) - serial przygodowy 16.30 Tajemnicza wyspa (8) - serial przygodowy 17.00 Prawo do miłości (44) - brazylijska telenowela 17.30 Biały lew Kimba (33) - serial animowany dla dzieci 18.00 Kapitan N (24) - serial animowany dla dzieci 18.30 Samuraje z Pizza Kot (10) - serial animowany dla dzieci 19.00 Program informacyjny - CNN News 19.30 Rykowisko - telezabawa 20.00 Antonella (118) - argentyńska telenowe1a 21.00 Nixon (3) - fllm dokumentalny 22.00 Samotne kobiety, żonaci mężczyzn - fllm fab. prod. USA 23.30 PEMS - Polsat Europe MUS1C Show 0.30 DJ Club 1.00 Informacje 1.10 Pożegnanie 8.00 Filmy ammowane dla dzieci 9.00 Tajemnice Eskallbura - film dla dzieci 11.00 Taaaka ryba - magazyn wędkarski 11.15 W obronie własnej - magazyn dla kobiet 11.30 Krok w krok - program rozrywkowy 12.00 TVN Fakty - informacje 12.05 Gillette Benetton Formuła 1 - wyścigi samochodowe 12.30 Raz kozie smlerć - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 13.00 Odkrywcy - cykl filmow dokumentalnych, 14.00 Moto-cykl czterokołowy - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.30 Wywiad miesiąca 15.00 Kino familijne: Tarzan (1) - serial 16.00 Cały ten świat - ciekawostki ze świata 16.15 TV VIVA - magazyn 16.45 TVN Fakty - informacje 17.00 Kontrwywiady Bigosowej - talk show 17.25 Bllet do Hollywood - wideo show 18.00 Kino familijne: Rodziców nie ma w domu (l) - senal 18.15 Mini Playbeck Show - program rozrywkowy 19.20 Pogodowa ruletka 19.30 TVN Fakty - informacje 20:00 Benny i Joon - komedia romantyczna, USA 22.00 Nie do WIary - opowieści niesamowite 22.45 Magazyn Super Expressu 23.00 Fakty Tygodnia, 23.15 TVN Fakty regionalne 23.30 Gole, punkty, rekordy - magazyn sportowy 24.00 Miłość nie zna granic - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1.30 Horoskop na zakończenie dnia 14.00 Wlzjer PeTeKa 2 - magazyn nowości filmowych 14.30 Daleka droga przed nami - polski film wojenny 16.00 Video Soul 16.30 Superman - serial dla dzieci 17.00 Kot w butach - serial dla dzieci 17.30 Bobaskawo - polskie kreskówki dla dzieci 18.00 Dookoła sławy - magazyn filmowy 18.45 Marzenia o przestworzach - serial dokumentalny 19.15 XL - magazyn muzyczny 19.45 Muzyka polska 20.00 Silent Victim - melodramat sensacyjny prod. USA 22.00 Miasto śmierci - film akcji prod USA 23.30 Wieczór Jazzowy - magazyn muzyczny 07.00 Bolek i Lolek zapraszaja - seriale animowane 08.05 Siedem pokus - program Agnieszki Maciag 09.10 World of Audubon: Backslash in the Wild - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 09.55 Kameleon - serial SF 10.45 Sliders - serial dla mlodziezy 11.30 Swiat pana trenera - serial komediowy 12.15 Capital - serial dokumentalny, Francja 13.15 Detektywi - serial komediowy 13.45 Amerykanska opowiesc (American Tail) - film animowany, USA 1986 15.05 Wszystko sie kreci - serial dla mlodziezy 15.30 Detektywi z wyzszych sfer - serial sensacyjny 16.20 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 16.30 Siodme niebo - serial familijny 17.15 Crime Story - serial kryminalny 18.00 Strefa zagrozenia - serial SF 18.45 Prognoza pogody 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 19.00 Ulubiona Carrottka - program rozrywkowy 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Ognisty podmuch (Backdraft) - film sensacyjny, USA 1991 22.10 Siedem pokus - program rozrywkowy 23.00 Masada (2) - film historyczny, USA 1980 24.00 Muzyczne dobranoc 7.00 program nie kodowany: Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - filmy animowane 8.00 - 12.30 program kodowany 8.00 Nietykalni i Elliot Mysz - animowany serial dla dzieci (8) 8.30 Fluke - amerykańskie kino rodzinne 10.20 Zapomnij o Paryzu - komedia amerykańska 12.00 Siedlisko sowy rybiarki - film dokumentalny 12.30 - 14.25 program nie kodowany 12.30 Star Trek Voyager II - amerykański senal s-f (6), 13.30 8 niebo - magazyn 14.25 - 6.55 program kodowany 14.25 Rycerz krola Artura - amerykański film kostiumowy 16.30 Kuchnia Filmowa - magazyn filmowy 16.55 Mecz tygodnia ligi angielskiej 19.00 Nasza fascynująca planeta Dzieci słońca - film dokumentalny 20.00 Osiedle Ralhant City - amerykański film obyczaJowy 21.35 Za Ciosem - magazyn boksu zawodowego 22.30 Jeniec Kaukazu - dramat rosyjski 0.10 Superdeser: Ropacki - magazyn filmow krótkometrazowych 0.35 Kasyno - amerykański dramat sensacyjny 3.30 Potyczki z Jeannie - komedia amerykańska 5.25 Diana Kilmury, kierowca - kanadyjski film obyczajowy 7.00 Powitanie 7.05 Rody Polskie: Krasc - reportaż 7.35 Śniadanie z Anna Wandą Głębokcą 8.05 Galeria pod strzechą - reportaż 8.20 Informacje Studia Kontakt 8.35 Magazyn kulturalny 9.00 Rok Karola Szymanowskiego: Pieśń o nocy - film dok. 9.45 U schyłku drugiego tysiąclecia: Spotkanie z prof. Wiktorem Zinem 10.05 Ludzie listy piszą 10.25 Program rozrywkowy 10.55 Salon lwowski: Michał Szczepan - film dok. 11.10 Teatr familijny: Dziadek do orzechów - baśń muzyczna 11.45 Chochlikowe psoty, czyli zmagania z gramatyką - Odmiana - program dla dzieci 12.00 Szkona wesoło - program dla dzieci 12.30 Kocie opowieści: Śpiąca królewna - serial animowany 13.00 Transmisja mszy świętej 14.00 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny 15.30 Salonowe potyczki: Anita Lipnica 15.00 Podwieczorek przy mikrofonie - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Biografie: Dzielski - bankietem do socjalizmu - film dok. 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Prawdziwe przygody prof. Thompsona - serial anim. dla dzieci 17.40 Wspomnień czar 19.10 Na tronie - program satyryczny 19.40 Dobranocka: Zaczarowany ołówek 20.00 Wiadomości 20.30 Milion za Laurę - film prod. polskiej 21.55 Program rozrywkowy 22.25 Program na poniedziałek 22.30 Panorama 23.00 Sport z satelity: Gonitwy na Służewcu 23.45 Team i Tym - program rozrywkowy 1.05 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 2.00 Wiadomości (powt.) 2.20 Teledyski na życzenie 2.30 Podwieczorek przy mikrofonie - program rozrywkowy 3.30 Milion za Laurę - film prod. polskiej 4.55 Program rozrywkowy 5.30 Panorama (powt.) 6.00 Team i Tym - program rozrywkowy